


Как закалялась сталь

by Andokai



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Violence, Were-Creatures, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andokai/pseuds/Andokai
Summary: “В глубоких пещерах Льдистых Гор было гнездо, сплетенное из тысячи тысяч человеческих орудий убийств. Мечей. Молотов. Секир. Кинжалов. И в гнезде этом было яйцо. Скорлупа того яйца была подобна самой прочной стали и сияла она ярким пламенем.”





	1. Chapter 1

В глубоких пещерах Льдистых Гор было гнездо, сплетенное из тысячи тысяч человеческих орудий убийств. Мечей. Молотов. Секир. Кинжалов. И в гнезде этом было яйцо. Скорлупа того яйца была подобна самой прочной стали и сияла она ярким пламенем. 

Шло время и из яйца проклюнулся птенец дракона. **Самка**.

_Похитители Мечей_. Так называли этих смертоносных, гордых и крайне агрессивных рептилий. 

С каждым годом она росла и тело её крепло. Жар её пламени мог плавить самые твёрдые горные породы, а стальные когти оставляли глубокие борозды на стенах пещер. Как для своего вида, она имела удивительно беззлобный характер, но всё же она оставалась истинной дочерью гор. Гордой и своенравной, ценившей свободу превыше всего на свете. Жила она сыто, тепло и всегда имела под боком пещерное озеро, изобиловавшее рыбой и различными видами моллюсков. Но в жизни бывает и темная сторона. Смерть. 

_˝.....Чешуя Похитителей Мечей имеет крайне любопытные свойства. При всей своей прочности она на удивление легка. Именно из-за этих свойств их чешуя имеет такую высокую ценность среди воинов. Кольчуги и латы. Мечи и секиры. Из этого металла даже самый обычный ножик для потрошения рыбы может стать поистине смертоносным оружием....”  
© отрывок из «Книги Драконов»_

Глубокой ночью в драконьи пещеры проник отряд вооруженных до зубов викингов. 

**Охотники на драконов.**

Всего лишь за одну ночь была истреблена значительная часть популяции столь редких и прекрасных созданий как Похитители Мечей. 

Всего лишь за одну ночь Беллатор лишилась всего. Стаи, родного дома... 

_Свободы_.

***

Шли годы, сердце её черствело, а душа разрывалась на части от чёрной, животной тоски. Тоски по родине, по стае... по свободе. По голубому небу, по воздуху, что лихо рассекала в пьянящем полёте своими сильными крыльями. По ветру, что был её другом и спутником на протяжении многих лет.

В плену у охотников время летело до ужаса медленно. С неё время от времени срывали чешую, её огонь использовался в кузнях для разжигания горнов. Её крылья сковали. 

**Хватит**.

***

_“Когда от усталости хочется содрать с себя шкуру, приходит спасение. В ненависти и ярости. В хронической злобе. В возвращающейся боли. И осознании: любое спасение временно.”_

Она вырвалась. Её драконье пламя, будто помогая своей нерадивой хозяйке, с небывалой мощью безудержным потоком лилось на её пленителей, оставляя за собой лишь горящие останки, прах, а иногда даже и всё ещё державшиеся за жизнь вопящие от ужасающих мучений обожженные сгустки боли в раскаленных доспехах. 

Литые мышцы сильного тела напряглись и с громким треском ремни, сковывающие её крылья, разлетелись на куски. 

Совершая мощные взмахи своими изголодавшимися по полётам крыльями, Беллатор всё дальше отдалялась от проклятого острова, где не было ничего кроме боли и страданий её уже мертвых собратьев. 

**Она помнит. И она отомстит.**


	2. Глава 1

__

Две недели спустя

Над Олухом занимался рассвет. Верхушки деревьев и скал окрашивались в причудливые цвета, а по земле стелился утренний туман. Ранние пташки уже вовсю щебетали свои незамысловатые мелодии. Казалось бы, этот дивный покой нарушить невозможно, но копошение среди покрытой снегом жухлой травы и еле слышное ворчание разрушили сонное очарование только-только проснувшегося леса. То пробудилась ото сна молодая драконица, чья стальная чешуя отражала первые лучи предрассветного солнца. С хрустом потянувшись и смачно зевнув, Беллатор вытянула длинную гибкую шею и вперила взгляд янтарных глаз в светлеющее небо. Очередной день, встреченный на этом живописном острове. Окончательно проснувшись, рептилия поднялась на сильные задние лапы и сделала пару пробных взмахов своими могучими крыльями. Пофыркав от неприятных ощущений, молодая самка стала медленно ходить по кругу, дабы восстановить кровоток в хвосте, на который она вчера так неосмотрительно легла и теперь мучается от сильного покалывания в области пятой точки. Еда. Не мешало сходить на охоту. Желудок на упоминание о возможном сытном завтраке отозвался болезненным спазмом, а пасть моментально наполнилась вязкой слюной. Это было вполне естественно, ведь она не ела целых три дня и три ночи из-за подбитого, после неудачного приземления, крыла. Взбодрившись от осознания того, что крыло уже перестало донимать свою хозяйку тянущей болью, Беллатор неспешно зашагала в сторону небольшого лесного озерца, где всегда в изобилии водилась такая жирная и питательная пресноводная рыба.

***

Уже приближаясь к такому желанному сейчас лесному озеру, рептилия уловила до боли знакомый запах. **Люди**. Лысые двуногие приматы, ведомые лишь алчностью, погоней за властью и жаждой наживы. Те, кто попортил много крови драконьему роду, да и, если быть честной, всей природе. Углядев у кромки озерца двоих представителей людского рода, Беллатор почувствовала как из глубин всей её сути восстает бурлящая ярость, как давно забытый страх сковывает своей ледяной лапой сердце молодой самки. Страх быть пойманной. Страх лишиться неба. Забыв о цели своего маленького путешествия, Беллатор слегка припала к влажной земле, а из её глотки вырывался леденящий душу рокот. Чувтва обострились до максимума: была видна каждая пылинка, было слышно как где-то на дальнем дереве отбивает какой-то свой собственный ритм дятел. Зрачки сузились до размеров тончайшей иглы. Сегодня она окропит вражьей кровью свой стальной доспех. Так тому быть.

Трёхдневный голод лишь усугубил положение дел - драконица была зла, как все черти Ада, а её внутренние кузни уже готовятся низвергнуть на недругов то неукротимое драконье пламя, что является её верным защитником наравне с острыми как бритва когтями и гибким хлёстким хвостом с клиновидным наконечником. Внимательно следя за двуногими самцами, она сквозь кровавую пелену ярости пыталась мыслить трезво и предугадать, чего же можно ожидать от столь непредсказуемых созданий.


	3. Глава 2

С самого пробуждения день Бьёрна не задался. Сено в матрасе окончательно прогнило и испускало отнюдь не ароматы фиалок, в загоне для скота обрушилась часть забора и добрая половина яков теперь свободно разгуливают по всей деревне, а жена уже который день причитает над порванной рыбацкой сетью. Будто бы ему всё это нравится. Но даже это ещё не конец. Вождь находится в крайне скверном расположении духа, а его пятилетний сын, Иккинг, опять натворил делов, нечаянно выпустив из загона стадо овец. Еда на острове кончается и совсем скоро вся мужская часть населения деревни отправится в открытое море за рыбой и остальными дарами моря. Вот только сеть стоило бы все-таки зашить. Поручив это нехитрое дело своей любимой жене Асгерд, Бьёрн думал, что хуже день уже точно не будет. Но он ошибся. Поленница была практически пуста, а на дворе бушевала суровая, под стать местности, зима. То-то в доме так холодно было. Он, тяжко вздохнув, закинул на плечо свою секиру для колки дров и отправился за своим старым другом, Хольми, попросить товарищеской помощи в этом утомительном деле.

***

Склонившись над небольшим лесным водоемом, Хольми вгляделся в водную гладь и, не увидев там ничего для себя нового, поднял взгляд серых глаз на слишком тёмное для столь раннего времени суток небо.

– Будет шторм, – озвучил очевидное он. 

– Надеюсь, что не слишком сильный, ветер может снести строительные леса, – хмуро кивнув, высказал свои подозрения Бьёрн. 

Но тут внимание двух товарищей привлек шелест листвы и хруст ломаемых под немаленьким весом веток. Обернувшись, они похолодели. Перед мужчинами стояла, издавая ужасающий рокот из своей зубастой пасти, огромная металлическая тварь, будто бы сотканная из стальных пластин. Дракон. Не отводя взгляда от грозного зверя, Хольми нащупал древко своей секиры и со всей доступной ему сейчас силой метнул её в гигантскую рептилию. Топор с металлическим скрежетом отскочил от чешуи на груди дракона, а сам дракон, казалось бы, ещё больше озверел. Пропустив молниеносный выпад длинной шеи, Хольми недоуменно опустил руку на то, что ещё совсем недавно было нижней частью его тела, а теперь исчезло в пасти опасного зверя. Лихорадочно пытаясь вернуть кровавое месиво из внутренностей и ошмётков плоти на место, он поднял глаза на Бьёрна, и, судорожно вздохнув, испустил последнее дыхание, а взгляд его остекленел. 

– Хольми, – неверяще выдохнул мужчина, – Сдохни же, отродье Локи! 

Замахнувшись своей секирой, Бьёрн взревел, словно взбешенный медведь. Он со всей яростью тяжело опустил лезвие на красную от крови его товарища морду чудовища и из места, где предположительно должна находиться левая бровь, хлынула багровая драконья кровь, а сам зверь болезненно заревел.

***

Последнее, что видел мужчина, была исполинская пасть и огненный вихрь, уносивший его к вратам Вальхаллы.

Дракон, издавая тошнотворные чавкающие звуки, неторопливо пожирал останки двух некогда живых викингов. 

Асгерд так и не дождалась мужа.


End file.
